Cette étincelle dans tes yeux
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Lorsque Newt était encore un Runner, Minho, qui appréciait de courir à côté de son ami, avait commencé à remarquer le petit coup d'œil que Newt lui lançait de temps en temps. Et il voulait comprendre… Pourquoi Newt le regardait-il ainsi ?


**_Hello! _**

_Encore un petit Minewt, parce qu'on adore tous ça (enfin, surtout moi en fait). :)_

_._

___Résumé __: Avant Thomas, avant Teresa, et avant qu'aucunes étranges choses ne surviennent dans le Labyrinthe, Newt était un Runner. Une des seules personnes volontaires pour explorer le Labyrinthe, en compagnie de Minho. Et Minho, qui appréciait de courir à côté de son ami, avait commencé à remarquer le petit coup d'œil que Newt lui lançait de temps en temps. Et il voulait comprendre… Pourquoi Newt le regardait-il ainsi ?_

_Disclaimer : L'univers de The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner. _

**.**

* * *

**Cette étincelle dans tes yeux.**

**.**

Ça faisait au moins quelques mois déjà depuis que Newt et Minho s'étaient porté volontaire pour parcourir toute l'étendue du Labyrinthe, et chaque jour c'était la même chose : se réveiller, manger un délicieux petit-déjeuner, merci Frypan, et puis sortir de là pour essayer de prendre en note mentalement tous les changements qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Mais une nouvelle habitude, fréquente et régulière, était survenue dans leurs petites courses et marches, entre les deux amis. Minho avait remarqué ce petit coup d'œil que Next lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il ne regardait pas, et lorsqu'il se détournait rapidement au moment où Minho regardait dans sa direction.

Ça avait commencé une semaine ou deux après le véritable premier jour où ils avaient couru ensemble. Ils s'étaient déjà si profondément enfoncés dans tous les recoins du Labyrinthe qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de marcher pour percevoir les changements qui avaient eut lieu. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire, au lieu de ça, quand Minho sentait un étrange picotement à l'arrière de son cou, il se retournait pour voir les curieux yeux de Newt s'éloigner brusquement de lui comme si Minho l'avait juste attraper en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Bien sûr, il fronça les sourcils, mais ses lèvres ne dirent mot, même si ça le rendait plus que confus et étonné.

Il pensait que ça avait été qu'une simple coïncidence, mais le jour suivant arriva et ce fut la même chose qui se produit, et puis le suivant et encore le suivant, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que ces petits regards venant du blond survenaient également pendant le dîner ou le petit-déjeuner. Et après quelques semaines de plus, il se retrouva à faire exactement la même chose : il se retrouvait en train de fixer de quelle manière ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés tombaient en cascade sur un côté de son visage pendant qu'il baissait les yeux pour serrer les lanières de ses chaussures, ou la manière dont ses mains bougeaient aussi fermement qu'avec douceur promettant l'apparition de magnifiques veines saillantes qui brillaient de loin lorsqu'il utilisait sa force pour quelque chose, ou mieux encore, la manière dont il souriait, quoique ce fut assez rare, et qui faisait apparaître d'adorables plis aux coins de ses déjà splendides yeux qui eux laissaient jaillir un éclat lumineux lorsqu'il riait. Et alors, quand Newt le regardait, Minho détournait les yeux de la même manière qu'il avait surpris Newt le faire encore et encore dans le Labyrinthe. Ce qui, bien sûr, après d'innombrables fois, commença à devenir un petit peu frustrant pour Minho. S'imaginait-il des choses ? Est-ce que ces regards entre eux deux ne signifiaient finalement rien du tout ? Ou _quoi _!?

C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle, ce jour-là, des mois après le premier regard, alors que Newt marchait à côté de lui depuis le début de la journée, Minho se demandait une fois encore si tout cela avait une signification. Il put soudainement sentir des yeux lui brûler le dos, et il voulut se mettre en colère, n'étaient-ils pas supposé faire attention au Labyrinthe autour d'eux plutôt que l'un l'autre ? Mais non, Minho ne pouvait pas se fâcher, pas quand, alors qu'il se retournait pour essayer de regarder Newt à ses côtés, il le voyait se détourner de la même façon dont il l'avait d'innombrables fois faites avant. L'unique différence de ce jour là, comparé aux précédents, était que cette fois Minho n'allait pas rester silencieux sur le sujet.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, leurs pas réguliers faisant écho étaient jusqu'à présent les seuls bruits résonnant dans le Labyrinthe.

Newt se retourna, ses grands yeux ombragés regardant en direction de Minho comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, avant qu'une feinte expression perdue n'assombrisse ses traits.

« Quoi ? » répéta Newt.

« Tu étais en train de me regarder, » précisa Minho, refusant de quitter des yeux son ami au cas où il pourrait déceler une quelconque expression dans le visage du blond.

« Non, je ne te regardais pas, » affirma innocemment Newt, se dérobant rapidement de son regard comme toujours.

« Si tu le faisais, » l'accusa le garçon asiatique avant de lever ses bras pour les croiser sur sa poitrine. « À l'instant et un million d'autres fois avant. Pourquoi ? » Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de se demander si cette raison était la même que la sienne ou si il avait finalement imaginé tout cela durant tout ce temps.

« Pourquoi _toi_ tu me regardes ? » Demanda rapidement Newt, sans oser jeter de coup d'œil à son ami. Pensant vaguement que ce changement de sujet vers Minho le ferait s'arrêter dans ses tentatives d'interrogation sur ses propres intentions.

« Parce que tu marches juste à côté de moi et que tu étais en train de _me_ regarder, » admit de suite Minho comme si il avait répété sa réponse bien longtemps avant de la dire. Ses mains se décroisèrent et s'agitèrent un peu dans les airs, comme s'il cherchait à ajouter quelque chose, avant de retomber sur ses côtés provoquant un petit claquement sur ses cuisses.

« Non, je ne veux pas dire _à l'instant_, » les boucles blondes s'agitèrent alors que la tête de Newt démentait, continuant de regarder le garçon droit devant lui, « Je veux dire, toutes les fois où tu penses que je ne regarde pas. »

« J'ai demandé le premier, toquard, » les yeux de Minho se détournèrent soudainement du garçon marchant à côté de lui lorsqu'il réalisa que sa question se retournait contre lui. « Ah quel renversement. Bon pourquoi tu me regardes tout le temps ? »

« Pas _tout_ le temps, n'exagère pas ! » se défendit Newt avec un haussement d'épaule, n'ayant pas pris conscience que ses propres mots l'avait à son tour trahit comme Minho.

« Ha, donc _tu_ me regardes, » dit-il rapidement avec amusement, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du blond, « tu l'admets. »

Silence.

Ce fut un si long silence, que Minho commença réellement à penser qu'il avait eu tort de poser la question, ça le fit penser que peut être, _juste_ peut-être, il avait eu tout faux et que les regards ne voulaient rien dire du tout. Il se mit à imaginer que le reste de leur excursion allait se faire dans un silence complet, que pas à pas, le tapement de leurs pieds contre le sol deviendrait leur unique compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent à nouveau les portes de pierres. Au lieu de ça, ce qui arriva laissa Minho se poser des questions sur ses capacités auditives, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Newt dire « Peut-être que c'est parce que je veux t'embrasser. »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla être pour Minho, mais il l'avait néanmoins entendu. Ou du moins, il _pensait_ l'avoir entendu. C'était une chose tellement soudaine et authentique à dire que Minho ne pouvait simplement pas y croire de suite ses oreilles avaient du faire des leurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant en deux fentes alors qu'il tentait de combler les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Next, comme si parcourir les quelques centimètres jusqu'à lui rendrait ce qu'il avait entendu plus croyable.

« Rien, » se rétracta rapidement Newt, jetant à Minho un regard en biais avant de se détourner et de fixer le chemin droit devant lui à nouveau.

Mais Minho ne se ferait pas avoir au lieu de laisser à Newt l'opportunité de fuir le sujet, il leva rapidement une main pour l'appuyer contre la poitrine de Newt. La douce pression avec laquelle il appuya son geste encouragea l'autre Glader à s'arrêter dans sa course. Mais Newt fuyait toujours son regard, alors la force de main de Minho le repoussa jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur le plus proche, ce qui, soyons réalistes, dans le Labyrinthe n'était pas si loin du tout.

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda à nouveau Minho, et les yeux de Newt s'ouvrirent largement de surprise, brillant d'un éclat que Minho n'avait encore jamais vu. Sa main ne bougea pas, alors même qu'elle restait posée sur le tissu du tee-shirt de Newt, à l'endroit exact où son cœur battait d'un rythme effréné sous son touché. Comme Newt ne parlait pas, Minho se risqua à nouveau. « Newt, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Newt ne savait pas à quoi cela été dû, si c'était le ton de Minho, ou son touché, ou la manière avec laquelle il l'avait littéralement surpris en le repoussant contre le mur aussi doucement que le geste avait pu être fait, mais soudainement chaque partie de son corps s'était faite chancelante. Toutes les petites choses qu'il avait pu remarquer à propos de l'asiatique s'entremêlèrent dans son esprit, comme pour former une longue liste, et une étrange vague de chaleur, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors peu de fois ressentit, se propagea subitement dans tout son corps. Il voulait ne pas avoir à répondre, nier toute l'affaire et continuer de faire ce qu'il était _supposé_ être en train de faire, mais son esprit et son corps avaient une autre idée. En effet, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait commencé à parler avant que les mots n'atteignent ses propres oreilles. « Très bien, » dit-il, « peut-être que c'est parce que je veux t'embra… » Mais il ne put même pas finir sa phrase, sans aucun préavis ou alerte de Minho, les lèvres un peu sèches de ce dernier s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes, coupant avec l'ardeur d'un électrifiant baiser tous les mots que Newt auraient essayé d'exprimer.

Ce fut lent, le genre de baiser qui fait que chaque millimètre des deux corps s'embrase. Aucun d'eux n'auraient imaginés pouvoir ressentir ça au contact de l'autre. Les mains de Newt se refermèrent en poing sur le tee-shirt bleu de Minho alors que les doigts de l'asiatique revendiquaient le corps de Newt, caressant sa peau frissonnante. Chacun d'eux s'accrochait à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, sans briser leur embrassade. Leurs langues se titillant, réclamant un contact permanent comme s'ils n'en auraient jamais assez.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Minho se détache.

L'expression de l'asiatique semblait victorieuse alors qu'il regardait fixement Newt dans les yeux, mais cette fois il ne perdit pas prise. A la place, un petit sourire narquois et accompli traversa ses lèvres très nettement rougies, avant d'enfin se décider à laisser sortir ses mots. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Tu vois, je pense que je voulais t'embrasser aussi, » déclara-t-il, faisant se tordre les lèvres de Newt dans un rictus sournois pendant que ses yeux se fondaient dans ceux de Minho. Puis son regard descendit sur la parfaite courbe de son nez et sur sa bouche où on pouvait voir le résultat de son baiser sur les délicieuses lèvres de Minho, et il revint à ses yeux.

Juste quelques secondes plus tard, Minho l'embrassa à nouveau, et cette fois, ils ne s'en arrêtèrent pas là. En fait, ils restèrent dans le même coin du Labyrinthe jusqu'à ce que l'heure ne les force à retourner à la clairière, explorant leur attraction nouvellement avouée de toutes les manières qu'ils le pouvaient.

.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je suis clairement en train de devenir addict à ce couple... Pas vous?_

**_Une petite review ? Un avis ?_**

_._


End file.
